valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Cybercity/Killers
aqqqt - Zoldyck: Online everyday. Send n I will kill it for ya * ￼aodab - Zephyr: I kill all your Fantasy Arcwitches! Online 20h à day. *3j0ix - EternalSky GMT+1 I'm a AW/FAW killer, feel free to add me. 6pmlq- Judy: PST, I'll kill everything~ * 55c29 - AS*Windy/SirenWindy: Kill any AW and sometimes FAW, looking for senders. Im on almost all the time! Add me and we can help each other kill AW's :3 *2rkd2 - ♪☆白と黒★ウサギ♪ online 8 hours a day , Looking for AW/FAW senders , will kill them ASAP *4vgjg - トックス FAWK: UTC+4, Looking for AW/FAW senders. *5el55 - TomoFAWK - looking for active senders, on for most of the day EST time (always top 75 rank) *5cja9 - Witcher : Normal AW and FAW killer, - 8gtm, online as much as I can specially at nights, I rather help new or low level people. I help with resources and kingdom's like. Team: Lilim, Ensemble, Ragnarok, Polaris, Eir. *5k8rb - Wave : FAW killer and trader, I always share back * 50su5 - Samomo IGN. My time is GMT+8 im an active player and plays daily. Can kill FAW quickly and use bp if she wipe my team out. I somtimes kill AW if i have spare bp. Also recruiting Active allaince member who participates in AB/AD recently created an alliance so its Rank is 1 but i share my AW/FAW to commrades and help out.Alliance name is Agibite * 3t45r ~ Aeru の Current Event Attitude: Casual | Reciprocating F/AWK Sender & Killer, GMT-8 (PST),>1M+ dmg or 2 BP, Priority to FAWs & latest logins. GL & HF :3 *5afv4 - Looking for FAW senders/exchange partners. I am a very active player and never kill my own FAWs - I always send them back ^_^ (I also kill AWs if needed + have spare BP) *5hkhe - Yukiane, FAWK, also looking for traders, will always purposely share FAWs at 50-75% hp to active senders and dedicated traders *2jm5h - Quang Duy GMT+7 FAWK. Kill everything u send (when I noticed) *2qxpm - Alaska, FAWK. PST, active at night. *4rc0i -（≧∇≦）Kanari - AWK & Semi-FAWK, will kill at any hp and send according to recent logins *591xn - Himeragi, GMT+7 F/AWK. Kill anything even the low hp AW. Active until from 7am > 7pm. *61ojl - Noire, UTC-8. Ace AWs/FAWs ~85% of the time, and will spend extra BP if needed. Consistently rank 1xx. *5ce7h -Avariel (Kz/off), FAWK. Kill any FAW and AW (have plenty sword). Traders welcome :). i often share back FAW with full SC (dmg by slime) *2iyn8 - Will defeat any witches you send, even if have to spend multiple attacks (AUS timezone) *6rygn - Prophet: Always active *5g5ai - (FAWK, AWK) ~ Refers to me if u want some fun :3 lalala >:3 add me, i can bite but a little :P *27kh8 - Sonata, AWK /FAW hitter 1-4 million *59193 - Rirai, FAWK GMT+1 *65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK. CET timezone. *6abtj - c_matrix, AWK/FAWK, UTC+1 *62fxj - Ixy, AWK,FAWK, Trader, GMT+7, kill anything and send back FAW (only FAW) *33o6r - 鏡SoulEatr (almost always in top 300) *59tnf - Yuuki, kill everything, GMT+2 *684b9 - H i r o i, -->"AWK"<--. Active; will kill any HP & any lvl AW. *5ykpo - Hime, AWK/FAWK, MST, active daily *5jpr3 - Hyrall, F/AWK, GMT +8, active whole day on sat & sun, at nights everyday (@ work during days) *2706e - フェイト★テスタロッサ, AWK/FAWK GMT + 1 *5kntc - ユキノ on/off/sleep, AWK/FAWK (willing to help you with under 50% hp of AW/FAW), on 12 hours a day, GMT +8 *3r26x - IR modxy, EST, AW/FAWs *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4 (EDT), generally acive 24/7 except when sleeping. *2owfi - KZ★ardhi_dm, GMT+7, active daily (except sleep time), active Sender or Trader are welcome. *55qwt - Ero-kun AWK, AWK/FAW Hitter, GMT + 8 *4kxbi, Tsukiko, fairly active, GMT+7, kill almost everything lvl>150. *3vfgi - Flemimew, Active, GMT+8, AWK. Need senders plox. I can kill AW and my damage to FAW would probably be around 1m~3m *2ppfn - FAWK Kami active, GMT+7, kill your AW/FAW if blow by AW Wave will use 2nd bp, will remember senders and will send FAW back *4g92l - Takumo, AWK/FAWK, GMT+7 *2mjgx - 『Jaeger』or 『Jger』, GMT -6., (F)AWK will use 2nd BP if nuked. I'll send back any chance I have. *3ncul ~ Dritch, FAWK/sharer, GMT+8 *4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze || FAWK of any regardless (even 1 solder count left is useful as a send!), GMT+10. Current Event Status: lazy *5ongy - Nina-Awk/Semi Fawk, UTC + 8, i will help who is still not strong enough to kill aw/faw :) *50clm - Aw and Faw are okay, See Profile XvInoahIvx for more info. *1fvoy - AW and FAW are okay, active all day, will send back. *3td2g - AW FAW Killer, Trader, Finisher, name it, it's for Win Win Condition! Time: GMT+8, accepting all sender! *5au13 - ゼレフ 《AWK》 | AWK / FAWK Hitter | GMT+0. *2avwa - AW and FAW killer. Soldier count doesn't matter, I'll kill it anyway | GMT+1 | *4pcsl - Gremory or Raven . doesnt matter if your a sender or not ,but i kill AW/FAW in 1 bp and for everyone out their we can trade F/AWs at any soldier count. *3rvjl - Crescentia; GMT+7; active most of day; will kill anything you send to me; looking for sender(s) or trader(s); help me to get in top 100 :D *3r580 - ☆XV★Astro, F/AWK GMT+1. Active 24/7 except when sleeping. *47tlr - 00.Magna - slacker/casual player because can't always play 24/7. But will kill any F/AW you send. Sometimes will kill in 1 BP. WIll also send back. Mostly active after 6pm (GMT+8). *4hspo - か , GMT+8, F/AWK. *3poql-Alphastar- i can kill AW/FAW but i cannot play 24/7. I will also send AW/FAW. Can kill AW using 1BP, for FAW 1-3 BP :) *6luju - F/AWK (100k-3mil on FAW, rng please) -10gmt *3k4l6 - Poptrick - very active sender. will priortize last login/trades gmt -7 online most of the time *62pmh - AWK, seldom FAWK. ~Also Trader and hitter sometimes. I'm Yuki! By the way, my name changes often. Quite online. *5hy3n - Rispain - faw/aw killer here ! need faw/aw sender (active at night, but at noon i always "Away" mode cuz my job in office. it's ok i will kill it) GMT+8 *4g3a5 - FSaber. Guarantee to kill any FAWs. GMT+7. Thanks for adding me. *5i14e will try my best to kill your faw and aw *3gvbt - EvangelOn/Off. I'm on mostly in the evening but check in time to time. I'm on more on weekends. Will trade faw. GMT -8 *3ieu2 - MightyDuck AWK, not strong enough to kille FAW, but u can still send me some :) Category:Comrade Requests